


Eleven Doctors

by Franavu



Series: Methos and the Doctor [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Highlander
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franavu/pseuds/Franavu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos meets the Doctor through the ages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eleven Doctors

The first time he met him was in Sparta, an old man, grey hair and frilly jacket, quietly hoping they'd let him fly again.

The second time he met him was in Alexandria, leather and ears and angry and hurting deeply.

The third time he met him was in Rome, old and young, grumpy but hopeful, oh so hopeful.

The fourth time he met him was in Constantinople, ridiculous in white but with so much fire.

The fifth time he met him was in Paris, short and energetic, full of laughter.

The sixth time he met him was in Moscow, skinny, fire and ice and vengeful and broken.

The seventh time he met him was in Edinburgh, curly hair, with bleak despair in his eyes.

The eight time he met him was in London, umbrella and hat, plots within plots, as manipulative as he himself had ever been.

The ninth time he met him was in Dublin, teeth and curls, only slightly insane, free again, full life ahead of him.

The tenth time he met him was in New York, crazy coat, loud and obnoxious and so very much alive.

The eleventh time he met him was in Paris again, young and old, more peaceful now, grinning and calling for him, for Methos, in the language of his first life, an ever changing constant.


End file.
